Pokemon Nuzlocke: Troubled Times
by slater768
Summary: Here we have a wild riolu, who was once a human, now pokemon. Is now captured and is now working with a trainer to help him get his humanity back.


Everything was all dark, my head hurt and I felt this numbing pain all over my body.

I groaned as I opened my eyes from what felt like a century long sleep, as I sat up from laying down on the ground. "Ouch, what the hell happened?" I looked around and it seemed to be a forest that surrounded me. "Where am I?" I spoke to myself as I stood up, however my feet were still weak and I ended up face planting onto the ground. "Ouch. Why me?" I tried again to get up and luckily was able to get my legs working and got up.

"Hello!?" I shouted into the woods, hoping that someone would hear me and answer back, however there was no response back. I decided to go into the forest, hoping that I would find something or someone.

Soon it got to about nightfall and it was starting to get cold to the point I was able to see my breath and start shivering. 'Damnet, I am not going to survive long like this.' That was then I started to hear some rustling in the bush next to me. I turned to the shrub and shouted, "Someone there?" Then suddenly something lunged out of the bush and landed right on me, making me land on the ground and keeping me on the ground.

"Ow, get off me!" I started to struggle, but to no avail. The thing on me started to snarl at me and started to bite my arm, causing pain to me and I started screaming as my arm started to get torn up. I tried struggling more and I somehow got the thing off me and I started to run for my life.

As I was running I looked at my arm to see how badly it was bleeding and to my surprise, it wasn't like my arm at all! It was blue and I looked down to my hand and I noticed it was a paw looking thing, I almost stopped from the shock but I knew that if I stopped I would be dead so I just ignored my weird arms and kept running till I don't think I was still being chased but I found a tree and hid behind that anyway.

I waited a little bit then I saw a red dog, looked like a….growlithe? How is that possible? Pokemon don't exist. Right after I noticed the dog pokemon I saw a kid with a small ball in his hands, looking around for me. I was trying to keep my noise to a minimum, hoping that the kid would not notice me. "You see him Damion?" the kid asked the growlithe and the growlithe spoke, "No, I don't see him." The young kid put his ball in his pocket and the two started walking away. I finally was able to take a breath and relax for a bit, till the pain in my arm started to get worst and I looked at my arm. "What happened to me?" I asked myself as I saw blood coming down my arm. I held where the bleeding started hoping to at least stop the bleeding as much as I can.

"Is that….a riolu?" I heard from a distance behind a bush and that alerted me and I got up, but soon I saw something small come shooting out of the bush and hit me in the forehead, then the next thing I know everything was dark.

'What….happened?' I thought to myself then right after that I saw a bright light engulf my vision and I noticed I was inside a building. Tile floors and a dark blue walls, there was electrical doo hickeys and such all over the place, like some sort of lab. "And this right here is a riolu." I heard right next to me and that brought my attention to a tall man in a lab coat, he had some sort of Mohawk going on and in front of him was a eager kid, he was about late teen age, I would say 18-19, he had a black sweatshirt and black jeans. He also had a hat of a pokeball in the front of it. "So this is going to be my starter?" the young male said to the professor looking dude, as he walked closer to me and I stepped back. "What do you want from me?" I screamed to the person and he gave me a confused look. He turned to the professor looking dude and said, "You know what he said?" the professor shook his head and said, "only those that have a bond of pokemon can be able to be able to communicate with each other, for now he sounds like that now, but in time you will be able to understand." The dude looked at me and said "so in order to know what this little guy is saying, I need to bond with him? Sounds easy enough." He reached out and tried to pat my head, however I took his hand and moved it away, that was then I noticed it wasn't in pain, or anything was not in pain at all.

I looked at my arm and noticed there was nothing there, no blood and no marks. Dumbfounded I looked at the professor and he gave me a smirk. Knowing that I can't speak I pointed my arm and then I pointed at him and he nodded. I turned my attention to the boy and he reached for my head again, but this time I let him pet me. "See? We are not here to hurt you." The boy said. Soon after the professor gave him a pokeball and said, "This is his pokeball, keep close attention to him and keep him safe." The boy smirked and said, "I will professor Aspen." After that the professor grabbed something that contained 5 more pokeballs and a red device and gave it to the boy. "This here is the pokedex, use it on your adventures on the league." "I will professor, now can me and riolu start?" "Sure, be on your way now." Right after he turned to me and grabbed a pokeball and a red beam got shot to me, I dodged it however. He tried a couple more times but I dodged them. He lowered the ball and smirked, "Alright you win." He then put the balls and dex in his pocket and started walking to the door. 'What should I do? I mean I won't know what the hell happened to me if I am here, but to be someone else's pokemon. I never asked for this.' I started to go to the door with him, where he was waiting for me and we both walked out together.


End file.
